


To Impress The Lion

by miragoat



Category: Warcraft (2016), Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Kissing, LionTrust, M/M, TWO IDIOTS, midsummer fire fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7903534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miragoat/pseuds/miragoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Khadgar goes out of his way to impress Anduin Lothar while Anduin Lothar goes out of his way to impress Khadgar.  Based on a Liontrust Chat prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Impress The Lion

It started when Anduin Lothar strutted into the Summer Fire Festival celebration like he owned all of Stormwind, carrying over his shoulder a boar almost as large as he was. Khadgar, ex-mage of the Kirin Tor and Guardian Initiate, watched as Anduin drew closer to him and flopped the boar on the ground as if it were only a sack of flour.

“I killed it myself,” he bragged. “Didn’t even use a gun. Just my sword.”

Khadgar snorted. He may have been impressed by Anduin Lothar’s prowess in the battlefield. He may have been more impressed _still_ by the display he was putting on. Not that he would let Anduin know that. No, he had to do something quick, or Anduin would turn and ignore him like he did most people who had nothing to offer him .

“You haven’t cooked it,” Khadgar said, and with a lazy flick of his wrist, the boar was on fire like the wicker man. He grinned despite himself; his fire magic had always been strong, and now he had a practical use for it.

Anduin shrugged as if the magical display was nothing to him. “That’s nothing. Watch this.” He walked up to one of the fire dancers and snatched the torch out of the helpless man’s hands. He swung the torch skillfully – _all of that sword swinging paid off after all,_ Khadgar thought – and gyrated while the fire illuminated his toned body. Khadgar could see beads of sweat on Anduin’s body, but his face showed no sign of struggling.

Khadgar swallowed the lump in his throat. _Light, that was impressive. How am I supposed to follow that?_ Anduin looked pleased with himself when he passed the torch back to the fire dancer and strode back to Khadgar. He looked at Khadgar with that stupid grin and Khadgar wished that he could find a way to break through and impress Lothar.

He spoke a few words in his arcane tongue and watched as a refreshment table appeared between them. “You look thirsty,” he said. “Choose a drink. I’m sure that you’ll find all of them to your liking.” _Beat that, Anduin Lothar._

Anduin downed shot after shot of liquor, and even though Khadgar was adept at _conjuring_ alcohol, he was altogether unskilled at _drinking_ it, and his head was swimming before Lothar was half finished with his drinks.

“Not bad,” Khadgar admitted. Then in an attempt to upstage Anduin, he did something so bold that he was unsure what had come over him. He grabbed Anduin by the shoulders and crushed his lips against Anduin’s.

A familiar warmth filled his body as Anduin’s fingers laced through his hair. His mouth was eager against Khadgar’s, and his facial hair scraped against Khadgar’s face. _He’s trying to be even more impressive,_ Khadgar thought. _It’s impossible to match this man._

He pulled Anduin away from the crowd. He’d show _him_ what a mage of Dalaran was capable of. His hands roamed over Anduin’s muscular body, and Khadgar wondered how it was possible for him to be so attractive and so good at so many things at the same time. It really wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair that Anduin had grown more insistent and was nipping at his neck like they weren’t meters away from a public event.

“This will leave a mark, you know,” Anduin rasped into the skin of his neck.

Khadgar couldn’t suppress a moan. He pulled Anduin closer to him. The brick of the wall was scraping his back, but he couldn’t make himself care when Anduin was near him. Too soon, Anduin moved away from him. He held out an arm and supported himself with the wall.

“I give up,” Lothar said. “I swore that I could impress you tonight, but nothing I do has worked. Maybe if I could cast some spells, you’d change your mind.”

“I _am_ impressed, you idiot. You’re good at everything and it’s ridiculous. No one should be that good. I thought tonight I might be able to catch up with you, but I was wrong.”

Lothar snorted. “You made a table of booze come out of thin air. Trust me, I was impressed. Even more impressed when you stuck your tongue down my throat.”

Khadgar felt himself blush. His hand traveled to his neck. “What about your teeth? I won’t be able to face Medivh for days now.”

“Don’t talk about Medivh right now,” Anduin groaned. “I was about half an inch from setting my pants on fire during that fire dance.”

Khadgar laughed at the absurdity of it. Anduin Lothar without pants would have been impressive indeed, but better that he didn’t burn himself out of them. “I think my spell would be much improved if I knew a way to skin and gut the boar before I cooked it,” he said.

“I don’t know, I kind of liked the primitive feel.”

“That’s because you’re not a mage. If you were, that spell would have been more of a deterrent than you realize.”

“I’m not a mage and I don’t care about your spell training. Just stop grading yourself and kiss me again.”

As Khadgar turned to mush under Anduin Lothar’s experienced touch, he relished the feeling of what it was like to _finally_ impress Anduin Lothar, and as the night went on, he continued to impress him again and again and again. Truth be told, when he woke the next morning with Anduin Lothar draped across him, Khadgar was more than a little impressed with himself.


End file.
